Amor Cautivo
by Ying-FaLi23
Summary: Una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes espera algún día su libertad y a su amado príncipe…Sakura desea eso y mucho más porque durante 10 años ha estado cautiva en una casa de campo, alegada de todo el mundo esperando a que alguien la libere.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Los personajes de SCC y TSUBASA Reservoir Chronicles pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Es una historia diferente nada que ver con la serie es nueva..**

**Capitulo 1**

**Amor cautivo**

Una mujer hermosa mujer de ojos verdes miraba por la ventana de la casa en donde estaba encerrada, miraba todos los arboles que había alrededor de la casa deseaba salir de aquella casa pero no podía.

Se sentó en una silla y escribió en su libro un pensamiento, todos los días hacia lo mismo pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer si no esperar a la persona que la tenia cautiva.

Miro los libros de magia que tenía que aprender y tomo uno de los libros para ponerse a practicar magia, para que el rato se pasara más rápido.

Ya no recordaba porque estaba encerrada en esa casa, ella no tenia noción de cuánto tiempo ha estado en esa casa a sus 16 años no recordaba a sus padres, no sabía estaban vivos o muertos, tampoco si tenía hermanos nada recordaba.

Abrió el libro de magia y empezó a practicar los conjuros que en él decía para que la persona que la tenia cautiva le preguntara y ella pudiera decirle con exactitud todo lo que aprendió.

En otra parte de Japón

Un hombre apuesto de cabello rebelde color chocolate, ojos color ámbar estaba en su despacho revisando sus próximas citas, el joven era un psicólogo muy bueno ayudaba a las personas que requerían de su servicio.

Estaba revisando unos documentos y en eso entro una mujer delgada, cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y ojos color ámbar, se acerco al hombre de forma provocativa y sexy.

-Mi amor porque no vamos a casa- ella le sonrió de forma sexy.

-No aun no puedo tengo algunos pendientes-

La mujer estaba molesta porque su esposo no la miraba ni un poquito.

-Y que le diremos a nuestra hija que nos esta esperando allá a fuera- el hombre la miro.

-De verdad lo siento pero no puedo- el hombre se metió de nuevo en su computadora.

-Siempre tiene que ser así Shaoran Li- la mujer salió del despacho y dio un portazo.

Suspiro de cansancio porque era la misma rutina todos los días, no podía estar con su pequeña hija porque el trabajo lo absorbía totalmente, sus consultas y su hospital no lo dejaba respirar.

Ya se lo recompensaría llevándola a un parque de diversiones cuando no tuviera tanto trabajo, se concentro en los documentos y saco otros más de su escritorio miro que en el fondo del cajón había una foto que hace años no la miraba y era de una hermosa niña de ojos verdes, pelo color chocolate parecido a él de pero más claro, era la hija de los mejores amigos de sus padre que había desaparecido hace 10 años.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba la pequeña Sakura, la secuestraron y nadie pido rescate era sumamente raro porque nadie llamo para pedir dinero, la buscaron por todo Japón y en el mundo entero pero no había rastro de la pequeña niña.

Shaoran miro la foto con mucho amor, amaba a esa niña con todo su amor desde que era un adolecente se enamoro perdidamente de la pequeña Sakura que tan solo contaba con 6 años, para él era su gran tesoro pero un día ya no la volvió a ver.

-Algún día te encontrare Sakura Kinomoto…

Mientras tanto en la casa de campo

La mujer de ojos verdes termino de estudiar sus hechizos, esta lista para que la persona que la tenia cautiva le preguntar y practicara lo que aprendió.

Era una buena alumna pues sabia muchos hechizos como de curación, de ataque y de defensa, podía hacer pociones y encantamientos; todo lo aprendió de la persona que la tenia cautiva.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba en la ventana y escribió en su libro de poesía…

_Cuenta la historia,_

_Que el amor gano la batalla._

_Venció el temor,_

_Y el corazón,_

_Fue su medalla._

_Tras la muralla,_

_Un prado, guardo una mirada,_

_Que jamás se desvaneció._

_Y aunque la realidad_

_Puso mil barreras_

_Una, una… las cruzo._

Toco su medalla que traía era la mitad de un corazón en donde estaba escrito su nombre Sakura, también tenía una fecha muy especial para ella pues era su cumpleaños ese día (1 de abril), miro en la ventana para ver como los arboles se meneaban por el aire que hacia allá fuera quería salir para ver todo lo que le prohibían.

Ella se mordió el labio y se quedo pensando porque no recordaba nada de su vida, la persona que la tenia cautiva le dijo que nadie la esperaba allá fuera, que la querían matar y consumir toda su magia.

Era muy pequeña cuando la encerró en la casa de campo solo contaba con 6 añitos, ahora ya tenía 16 años y era toda una mujercita con muchos sueños, uno de ellos era encontrar al portador de la otra mitad de su medalla, Sakura siempre pensaba que esa persona seria un príncipe que la rescataría de aquel lugar.

En eso entro un hombre con una capa negra, traía unos lentes en sus ojos azules y en las manos traía varias bolsas, le sonrió a Sakura.

-Mira lo que te traje pequeña Sakura- el hombre le indico que se acercara.

Sakura fue a ver lo que contenía las bolsas y se sorprendió mucho pues trabajo varios alimentos que a ella le gustaban.

-Y dime ya practicaste- la sentó en la silla junto a la mesa.

Tomo el largo pelo de Sakura y soltó el pelo, a él le gustaba que lo trajera suelto porque se veía mejor que amarado en una trenza.

-Ya estudie lo que me dijo- miro al señor con sus ojos color verde.

-Bien hecho Sakura ahorita que termines tu almuerzo te preguntare lo que estudiaste.

Sakura tomo uno de los paquetes y empezó a comer, mientras el hombre acomodo los libros de magia en su lugar y preparo todo para la lección.

Sakura solo miro aquel hombre que vestía una capa negra, un traje negro pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el color de este pues era muy brillante y no sabía que había dentro del.

En los juzgados se encontraba un hombre de 50 años sentado en una de las sillas a punto de firmar el papel más importante de su vida, después de 25 años de matrimonio se iba a separar de la mujer de su vida ya no podían estar juntos los dos de nuevo, había muchos problemas en su matrimonio después de la desaparición de su pequeña hija.

La buscaron por todo Japón y el mundo entero pero nada, no había nada de ella pensó que ya estaba muerta pero no se encontró su cadáver, su esposa le pido el divorcio porque ya no soportaba estar a su lado, el señor viajaba mucho por su trabajo de arqueólogo, siempre estaba de viaje en investigaciones importantes o como expositor de varios trabajos de investigación.

Tantos que no tenía tiempo de estar con su familia la descuido demasiado a su mujer ya tenían planeado separarse pero su esposa estaba embarazada por tercera vez y no podía dejarla sola, así que se soportaron un tiempo más por el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Pero después de 8 años ya no estaba gusto ninguno de los dos, su mujer siempre esta deprimida por no encontrar a su hija perdía y no podía a tender a su hijo menor de 8 años.

El abogado de su esposa le dijo.

-Señor Kinomoto tiene que firmar el papel- el sonrió y tomo la pluma y firmo en el papel era una decisión muy difícil pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su hijo y el de su mujer.

-Bien señor Kinomoto ya está divorciado de la señora Amamiya- el señor miro al abogado y le dijo.

-La custodia de mi hijo como va a quedar- el abogado le dio un papel y le dijo.

-La custodia la compartirá con la señora Amamiya- el señor sonrió por lo menos podrá verlo según lo que leyó en el papel tenia días que el niño estaría con él.

-Estará bien con su madre yo viajo mucho y no podría tener una buena vida a mi lado- el señor Kinomoto se levanto de la silla y dio las gracias al abogado y salió de la oficina.

Sonó su celular y contesto.

-Diga- el señor estaba a punto de entrar al elevador.

-Padre que paso firmaste el papel de divorcio- el señor sonrió.

-Si hijo era lo mejor para tu madre y para tu hermano- escucho como su hijo suspiraba.

-Padre sabes que siempre estaremos contigo- el señor se sentía tan mal al oír a su hijo el mayor decir esas palabras, no podía demostrar debilidad a él tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no lo haría no ahora ni enfrente de su hijo, era mejor que fuera a su casa y lloro solo.

-Lo sé hijo cuida mucho a tu hermanito- y colgó el teléfono se subió a su carro y se fue a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa tomo la foto de su pequeña niña que desapareció hace 10 años, el ya no contuvo las lagrimas y lloro con amargura.

-Porque te robaron mi pequeña Sakura, donde estar ahorita mi pequeña cerezo…

En la casa de campo…

-Muy bien hecho Sakura esquivaste todo mi hechizo ya estas progresando mucho- le dijo el señor de ojos azules.

Sakura solo sonrió al ver que ya era más poderosa que su propio maestro, le llamaba así porque no sabía el nombre de él.

-Bien si tus padres te vieran estarían muy felices- recogió todos los libros y Sakura le dijo.

-Donde están mis padres- el señor la miro y sonrió la tomo de la mano la sentó en la silla y le dijo.

-Ellos no te quieren mi pequeña Sakura- ella solo lo miro con desconcierto.

-Pero usted dijo- el sonrió y acaricio la cara de Sakura con amor.

-No importa lo que dije Sakura tu eres mía y solo tienes que confiar en mí- sonrió y siguió acomodando los libros.

Sakura solo lo miro y pensó "Donde estar mis padres y cual es el motivo de porque no me quieren", ella tomo su libro y escribió otro poema que le vino a la mente.

_En momentos como este_

_En los que mi mente divaga_

_Entre los caminos tumultuosos_

_De mis pensamientos._

_Enredada entre recuerdos de felices días._

_Guiada por el eco de un atormentado_

_Palpitar que retumba en cada rincón._

_Como una canción desesperada y sombría,_

_Como los aullidos de aquel animal_

_Que ha sido herido de muerte._

_Navegando entre ríos de desolación,_

_Tropezando con cadáveres de sueños frustrados_

_Y esperanzas rotas._

Miro por la ventana y vio como empezó a llover allá afuera, le encantaba la lluvia pues veía como cambiaba el color del pasto y los arboles.

No le tenía miedo a los truenos, ya estaba acostumbrada a estar sola en la casa de campo.

Un joven de pelo negro miraba la foto de su pequeña hermana de 6 años y le dijo.

-Si no te hubieran robado todo sería tan diferente Sakura- suspiro –Estaríamos juntos los 5 como una gran familia feliz pero alguien destruyo nuestra familia-

Dejo el cuadro en su lugar y tomo sus cosas salió de la oficina.

Paso por su pequeño hermano a la escuela de pintura, ninguno habla de nada en el carro y el pequeño niño le pregunto a su hermano.

-Mi madre está preparando algo especial para el cumpleaños de nuestra hermana desaparecida- el niño no lo miro a los ojos solo se lo dijo al aire.

-Si tenemos que festejar el cumpleaños de nuestra hermana- el tampoco lo miro y el suspiro.

-Pero nadie sabe donde esta nuestra hermana- el niño lo miro –Que tal si está muerta- el niño miro a su hermano mayor.

-No ella no está muerta- miro a su hermano –Ella está viva yo lo siento tu también o ya no lo sientes- el niño suspiro y miro por la ventana del carro.

El joven no iba a ser feliz si no encontraba a su pequeña hermana, por eso no se había casado con su prometida hasta el día que encontrara a su hermana.

******************************Continuara****************

**Sakura Li 23:**

Les traigo otra historia…muy buena igual que ¿no me quites a mi novia?...

Ya actualizare mi otra historia ya casi la tengo corregida solo es a finar unas coitas…pero esta es la primera que hago con magias…espero les guste mucho…y no se olviden de mi (Risas Divertidas)…espero sus comentarios…


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía…verificare mejor…**

**Capitulo 2**

**El cumpleaños de Sakura parte 1**

**Shaoran POV**

Termine de realizar mis citas pendientes, estaba muy exhausto por tanto trabajo lo único que quería era irme a descansar a mi casa pero no deseaba ir porque siempre no estaba bien con mi matrimonio.

Solo me case por un error que cometí hace 4 años, Azumi fue mi amiga en la preparatoria y en la universidad pero en una fiesta de la hermandad me acosté con ella y quedo embarazada por esa razón me case con ella, al principio no quería pero cuando nació mi hija Yuki todo cambio aunque mi matrimonio se volvió tan común y yo lo he mantenido normal.

Es la verdad yo a quien amaba con todo mi corazón era a Sakura, aunque no sé si este viva ella siempre tendría mi corazón y mi amor eternamente.

Me subí a mi carro y maneje a dirección de mi departamento no quería ver a Azumi y pelear de nuevo, sabía que mi hija nos escuchaba y podría hacerle daño todas esa discusiones.

Me dolía mucho no poder estar más tiempo con mi hija Yuki que era lo mas importante en este absurdo matrimonio, mañana era el cumpleaños de mi Sakura y tendría que ir a las cabañas del cerezo, como cada cumpleaños iba por que fue allí donde desapareció.

La buscamos en todo ese lugar pero ni rastro de ella, tenía que preparar todo para ese viaje a las montañas de Japón llegue a mi departamento en donde había muchas fotos de mi Sakura cuando era pequeña.

Este departamento no sabía que existía Azumi, en eso sonó mi celular mire la pantalla y era Azumi conteste.

-Hola-

-Shaoran vas a venir a cenar o estas demasiado ocupado con tus pacientes para vernos a tu hija y a mi- eso me molesto mucho pues ella sabía bien donde me dolía.

-No Azumi, mi Yuki es más importante que todo las citas que tenga- me desate la corbata y me quite el saco.

-Pues no se ve Shaoran hoy en la comida Yuki pregunto por ti y que crees que le dije- me toque el cabello de frustración, ya sabía bien que le decía a Yuki y sabía que eso le hacía daño.

-No Azumi no tenias que decirle eso a la niña- mire la foto de mi Sakura.

-Es la verdad Shaoran o no siempre estás en tu trabajo, nunca estas al pendiente de Yuki ni sabes que le pasa en la escuela- suspire pesadamente otra vez con sus platicas aburridas de Yuki, yo ya había hablado con ella de ese asunto y Yuki no me decía nada malo al contrario que ya tenía más amigos y que le agradaba mucho sus amigos, la escuelas.

-Mira Azumi estoy ocupado así que mejor para ya- Azumi le dio coraje y me empezó a gritar cosas por el celular así que opte por colgarle, esta mujer estaba muy alterada tendría que ir con un colega mío a ver si le quita un poco la locura.

Apague mi celular para que ya no me llamara pues no quería escuchar de nuevo sus reclamos, me recosté un poco en el sillón y mire a un lado estaba la foto de la mi Sakura la tome en mis manos y sonreí, mi pequeña niña donde estarás.

Me levante a tomar un poco de agua y a prepara mis maletas para el viaje a las cabañas, siempre lo hacia todos los años si ella no la hubieran secuestrado yo estuviera casado con ella y mi hija fuera de ella y mía, por desgracia el destino fue muy cruel conmigo y mi desgracia fue más cuando ella desapareció.

Siempre llevaba sus dulces favoritos y sus flores que a ella le encantaba, mañana seria un día muy especial como siempre a sido recordándola como ella era alegre, sonriente, feliz y siempre ayudaba a los demás por esas razones me enamore de ella como un loco seguía enamorado de ella.

**Sakura POV**

Estaba viendo las estrellas que alumbraba mi cuarto, el maestro se fue y me dejo de nuevo sola como quisiera tener un amigo para hablar de tantas cosas, no recuerdo si cuando era más pequeña tenía un amigo.

Cada vez que era mi cumpleaños siempre me acordad de un hombre que tenía los ojos color ámbar muy hermoso, pero no recuerdo cual era su nombre, me encantaba mucho sus sonrisa en mis sueños.

Mañana seria mu cumpleaños y el maestro me prometió que me iba a traer un pastel de chocolate con fresas mi favorito, me quede dormida de inmediatamente y soñé de nuevo con el joven de ojos color ámbar. Y en mi mente se vino el primer poema que hice cuando lo soñé por primera vez decía así:

Mi príncipe azul,  
príncipe encantado;  
yo aquí sólo espero  
tenerte a mi lado.

Mi príncipe azul,  
príncipe de cuento,  
yo soy tu princesa  
y espero el encuentro.

Sólo dame un beso  
que rompa el hechizo  
y que hará que llegue  
hasta el paraíso.

Mi príncipe azul,  
ven aquí a mi lado;  
sólo dame un beso  
y cuento acabado.

Después de recordar el poema, en mis sueños apareció de nuevo esa pesadilla que me atormenta todas las noches, soy yo cuando era niña alguien me atrapa y me jala asía un cuarto obscuro, estoy llorando en ese cuarto me despierto de forma exaltada.

Miro a la ventana y veo que una es de noche y vuelvo a colocar mi cabeza en la almohada duermo otra vez.

Me levanto como de costumbre y realizo las tareas del hogar, al termino me pongo a estudiar algunos hechizos que el maestro me dijo que repasara.

Estoy ansiosa de que venga pues hoy es mi cumpleaños, mire de nuevo mi medalla y me esclava donde decía mi nombre y la fecha de hoy, hoy cumplía 17 años y por una extraña razón no me acordaba de mis padres.

Hoy tenía que preguntarle a mi maestro el motivo de no recordar nada y las pesadillas que me atormenta todos los días.

**Shaoran POV**

Me levante con ánimo pues el día de hoy era el cumpleaños de mi Sakura, tenía todo preparado para ir a las cabañas del bosque de cerezo, estaba emocionado porque siempre me gustaba ir a las cabañas cada año cuando era 1 de abril.

Salí con mis maletas porque me iba a quedar el fin de semana, encendí mi celular y vi que tenia 25 mensajes de voz y 50 llamabas perdidas de Azumi no quería llamarla porque sabía que me iba a reclamar era mejor evitar eso.

Estaba casi cerca de llegar a las cabañas cuando mi celular sonó y mire en la pantalla que era Toya Kinomoto conteste.

-Hola Toya Kinomoto que paso-

-Ya vienes para las cabañas- me dijo.

-Si ya casi llego- conteste.

Colgó la llamada y estacione el carro en uno de los espacios, me baje de mi carro y tome mis maletas.

Me acerque a la cabaña de los Kinomoto y mire que venía corriendo Shen Kinomoto el hermano pequeño de Toya y de mi Sakura, le sonreí y le dije.

-Hola pequeño Shen como estas- el me sonrió.

-Estoy bien- me miro –Traes tus maletas te quedaras el fin de semana con nosotros- el me sonrió.

Ese pequeño niño me agradaba mucho, era un niño muy inteligente y además poseía un enorme poder mágico muy puro.

-Si me quedare con ustedes- me coloque en su estatura –Podemos hacer algunas travesuras a Toya- el me sonrió ampliamente.

-Si amigo- me abrazo con mucho amor, me recordaba a mi Sakura.

Entramos a la cabaña y mire que todo estaba decorado con muchos globos de colores y en la mesa estaba un enorme pastel y hasta arriba había unas velas 17, deje mis maletas a un lado de las escaleras y coloque mis reglaos junto con los demás, hable con la madre de Toya.

La señora estaba muy contenta pues otro año más que festejamos a mi Sakura, no mire por ningún lado al señor Kinomoto tal vez me temía lo peor, los Kinomoto se separaron me sentía muy mal pues todavía no se encontraba a Sakura.

Todo estaba tan normal en la fiesta y fuimos hasta el poso donde fue la última vez que se vio a mi Sakura, dejamos los chocolates y las flores como regalo.

La Madre de Kinomoto estaba llorando desconsoladamente, siempre cada año era lo mismo ella se sentía culpable de no poder hacer algo por su hija.

Todo estaba tranquilo pero por una extraña razón ya no estaba Shen Kinomoto, ese pequeño niño donde se habrá metido.

El peque niño se sintió atraído por un inmenso curiosidad que sintió al ver una luz a lo lejos, tanto que se alejo de su madre y de los demás.

Miro que ya estaba muy lejos de las cabañas pero su curiosidad fue más inmensa, miro que a lo lejos había una barrera mágica, quería ver que había del otro lado.

Se detuvo el pequeño Shen, una parte de su corazón decía que lo hiciera, pero otra parte de su corazón le indicaba que tuviera cuidado.

Tenía mucha curiosidad y entro del otro lado de la barrera mágica, no paso nada pues su magia era muy pura por lo tanto no se activo la alarma, miro que había muchos árboles de cerezos, robles y pinos muy altos, con el camino vio una casa de campo un poco extraña sintió una extraña energía y vio que de la casa salió un señor vestido de azul y realizo un conjuro para salir de la barrera mágica.

El pequeño Shen se quedó impresionado pues nunca había visto a un sorprendente mago y con esos poderes, miro la casa de campo y por un momento dudo de acercarse a esa casa.

Lo hiso se acerco y miro por la ventana no había nada mas que muebles en madera, de repente sintió la presencia del mago y se escondió atrás de unos pedazos de madera, el mago se percato de que alguien estaba allí, fue a investigar pero no encontró nada.

El pequeño Shen estaba asustado por si le hacía algo el mago, se calmo y bajo el nivel de su magia para que no se percatar de su presencia.

Miro que el mago se fue de nuevo y salió de su escondite, miro de nuevo por la ventana, vio a una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño chocolate.

Se sorprendió mucho pues era hermosa y a su vez la mujer también se sorprendió al mirar al pequeño niño por la ventana, realizo un conjuro para que la mujer lo oyera y le dijo.

-¿Quién era tu?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?...

Mientras tanto la madre de los Kinomoto al no ver a us pequeño niño se latero y empezó a buscarlo como desesperada pues sintió lo mismo hace 17 años, su hijo la tarto de calmar pero ella no lo conseguía.

Así que todos empezaron la búsqueda del pequeño niño Shen.

Toya Kinomoto se acerco a Shaoran y le dijo.

-Vamos a buscar por esa parte- señalo la parte mas alejada del las cabañas, mas adentrada del bosque.

-Si vamos- lo siguió –No creo que este muy lejos fue hermano- miro a Toya.

-Solo espero que lo encontremos si no- bajo la mirada.

-El estar bien- puso su mano en su hombro como apoyo.

-Si pero no siento su energía magia- Shaoran le sonrió y de sus manos salió una luz y dijo un conjuro mágico de protección para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Al igual que saco su espada que con ella podía realizar cualquier conjuro mágico, Shaoran Li presentía que algo iba a pasar el día de hoy 1 de abril.

***************CONTINUARA************************

**Sakura Li 23**

**Espero les guste mucho la historia…perdón por el retraso pero tengo problemas con mi trabajo…pero espero pronto subir más capítulos de mis historias, la de no me olvides amor ya casi está por llegar a su fin…pero también tengo otra historia en borrador que espero les guste mucho tanto como esta.**

**Y espero sus comentarios…hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía…verificare mejor…**

**Capitulo 2**

**El cumpleaños de Sakura parte 2**

**Shaoran POV**

Estaba buscando a Shen Kinomoto, no lo encontrábamos por los alrededores y eso me preocupaba mucho, en mi mente se vino de nuevo la desaparición tan repentina de mi Sakura, miro a Toyua el cual está muy preocupado y le dijo.

-Porque no contactamos a Shen por medio de la mente- el me miro –El nos contestara estoy seguro de que así será.

Toyua me miro confundido tal vez su hermano nunca lo había hecho el de mandar mensajes por la mente de su hermano.

-No sé si el conteste- suspiro –Lo intentaremos- me concentre para poder poner mi mente en blanco, mande el mensaje al pequeño niño.

"_Donde estas pequeño Shen"…._

No había respuesta del pequeño niño, volví a mandarle el mismo mensaje pero nada esto no estaba funcionando que debía hacer.

**Sakura POV**

El maestro llego con muchas bolsas y un pastel de chocolate con fresa, le ayude a como dar todas las cosas y me dijo.

-Mi hermosa Sakura- me acaricio el pelo –Cada día estas más hermosa-el me miro con una sonrisa, tenía que decirle lo de mis pesadillas y sobretodo mis padres.

-Me podría decir porque no recuerdo nada de mis padres- el me miro –Tengo muchas pesadillas muy horribles- el sonrió y tomo mi mano, me sentó en el sillón.

El se acomodo en uno de los sillones individuales, se cómodo los lentes y me dijo.

-Esas pesadillas que te atormentan solo es tu imaginación mi quería niña- el me sonrió –No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso- me miro serio.

-Porque no recuerdo a mis padres- el frunció el seño y se levanto, se sentó a mi lado y tomo de mi mentón con su mano y me dijo.

-Ya hablamos de eso mi Sakura- lo mire asustada –Tú no tienes padres- el me soltó de mala gana.

-Pero…-no termine la oración pues el maestro me miro con enojo y me dijo.

-Sakura tu quieres que te vuelva a encerrar en el cuarto- lo mire con tristeza de verdad no quería entrar de nuevo en ese cuarto tan obscuro y frio.

-No quiero que me encierre en el cuarto- le suplico de rodillas y las lagrimas salen de nuevo.

El me mira con emoción de verde humillarme ante él.

-No te preocupes mi Sakura no te encerrare- me ayuda a levantarme y me dice –Porque hoy es tu cumpleaños- me sonríe.

-Está bien- le dijo.

-Pero no vuelvas a mencionar a tus padres- me dijo enojado y mene la cabeza en forma de negación, no podía permitir que me encerrare en ese cuarto así que no volveré a preguntarle de mis padres.

El maestro estaba cocinando mientras tanto yo estaba poniendo todo en su lugar para poder comer pero el dijo.

-Me falto la soya- me miro y me encargo de la sopa, salió de la casa mire como se marchaba.

Estaba en la cocina y sentí que alguien estaba mirando por la ventana, fui a sonarme ver quien estaba pero en eso entro el maestro un poco preocupado y me dio la soya para que la colocar en la carne.

Ya todo estaba listo pero el maestro dijo que iba a salir de nuevo, me dejo sola de nuevo tenía que esperarlo para que comencemos a comer lo que preparo.

De nuevo sentí que alguien me miraba y vi a un niño de pelo castaño parado en la ventana me miro con sus ojos color café obscuros.

Me quedo mirándolo y el dice un conjuro para que lo pueda oír desde afuera.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre- me quede sorprendida por que un niño tan pequeño sabia un conjuro tan complicado, el niño frunció el seño y volvió preguntar lo mismo.

Que debía hacer…

Le conteste –Yo soy Sakura…- él se sorprendió mucho miro asía un lado y me dijo.

-¿Por qué estas en esta casa? A caso ese mago te tiene encerrada- lo mire con sorpresa.

-No es que yo…- lo dude no tenia porque hablar con él niño, si le dijo la verdad el maestro se enojara conmigo y me encerrara en el cuarto obscuro.

Me está dando la vuelta para esconderme y ya no hablar con el niño pero el me detuvo y me dijo.

-No te vayas yo te ayudare a salir de esta casa- lo mire con sorpresa.

No sé si quería salir porque según mi maestro me dijo que alguien quería mi inmenso poder mágico y que además el concilio de magia me quería para absorber mi poder luego matarme, eso me daba miedo.

Mire al niño el cual me dio confianza y sentí tan feliz de poder hablar con alguien más, pero no podía seguir con eso.

El niño se bajo de las maderas y hecho a correr hacia los arboles y salir de aquella barrera mágica. Cuando salió de aquel lugar empezó a buscar a su hermano y a Shaoran para decirle que había encontrado a una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes.

**Shaoran POV**

Esto no estaba funcionado para nada el mandar mensajes por la mente a Shen no estaba dando resultados, tenía que sentir su energía de nuevo pero no daba ningún resultado.

De repente sentí la energía de Shen y le indique a Toyua donde sentía esa energía y corrimos asía ese lugar, de repente apareció en pequeño Shen y Toyua lo abrazo.

-Donde te habías metido- Shen le dio un beso y le dijo.

-Me dio curiosidad una energía en el bosque- señalo de donde salió, era muy adentro del bosque. Lo mire dijo que había una energía muy poderosa yo no sentía nada, o tal vez este sea un sueño de Shen.

-Donde es el lugar- Toyua le dijo enojado.

-Es por aquí- jalo de la mano a su hermano y los seguí.

-Pero yo no siento nada- me miro Toyua y dije.

-Yo tampoco ciento nada- Shen me miro con sus ojitos triste.

-En verdad no miento- suspiro –Hay una hermosa mujer encerrada en una casa- me sorprendió mucho como podía imaginar todo eso.

-Pero Shen- dijo Toyua.

-En serio-

Nos adentramos más al bosque y llegamos a una barrera mágica, Shen indico que la mujer estaba dentro pero nosotros no podíamos entrar.

-Porque no entran- nos dijo Shen a su hermano y a mí.

-No podemos entrar hermanito- Toyua miro a su hermano y él me miro.

-Lo siento pequeño no podemos- en eso sentí una energía y nos escondimos en uno de los arboles, era un hombre que poseí un enorme poder mágico.

-Ese hombre tiene encerrada a la mujer- lo miramos asustados, entonces era verdad lo que nos dijo.

El hombre salió de la barrera mágica, solo lo miramos sin decían nada y bajamos nuestro poder mágico para que él no se percatar de nosotros.

El mago realizo un hechizo para desaparecer del lugar, cuando desapareció Shen Kinomoto se acerco y dijo.

-Vamos a dentro- el ya iba a entrar y lo detuvo Toyua.

-No hermanito no puedes-

-Si puedo miren- él entro en la barrera mágica, nos miramos Toyua y yo sorprendidos tal vez era porque el tenia una magia tan pura entro con facilidad.

-Que debemos hacer Shaoran- me dijo Toyua.

-Pues tengo un conjuro para poder entrar sin que nos pase nada- el me miro, me concentre y dije el conjuro para sacar mi espada de mis manos debajo de mi estaba el emblema de la familia Li.

De mis manos salió mi espada dije el conjuro para cubrir a Toyua y a mí en un escudo y poder cruzar la barrera mágica, entramos pero aun no estaba seguro si nos poda hacer algo la magia de ese hombre.

Así que le indique a Shen que nos muestre donde esta esa casa y la mujer cautiva, seguíamos al pequeño estaba lleno de arboles de cerezo, pinos y robles muy altos.

De repente vimos una casa de campo y Shen dijo.

-Es allí donde está la mujer- indico la casa y el corrió hacia la casa.

-Espera Shen no te acerques mucho- Toyua estaba preocupado por lo que podía pasar.

-No pasa nada hermano ya palique con ella- mire a Toyua de lo que dijo el pequeño.

Shen estaba viendo por la ventana y realizo un conjuro sorprendente nunca pensé que un niño como él pudiera aprender tan rápido un conjuro así.

Empezó a comunicarse con la mujer que estaba adentro, después de un rato Shen nos miro y se acerco a nosotros y nos dijo.

-La mujer no quiere salir- se cruzo de brazos –Dijo que se quería quedar allí- frunció el ceño.

-Que debemos hacer Shaoran- mire a Toyua.

-Tenemos que habla con ella y saber porque- los dos Kinomoto me miraron.

-Estás hablando como sicólogo- reí divertido.

-Si porque no sabemos si ese hombre es malo- suspire – O tal vez la tenia sometida o peor le esté haciendo daño- los dos me miraron con sorpresa.

-Shaoran-kun habla con ella- si debía hablar con ella pero no podía con el escudo y mire a Toyua.

-Tengo que quitar el escudo y poder acércame a la ventana- el me sonrió.

Quiete el conjuro y Toyua ya tenía listo un conjuro en caso de que pasara algo, pero nada paso.

Me acerque a la ventana pero una extraña razón mi corazón latió muy rápido, sentía una extraña sensación que hace 17 años no la sentía que era esto que me estaba pasando.

Mire por la ventana y no vi nada –No hay nadie- Shen se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-Ella se escondió- me miro con tristeza –Tiene miedo- me acerque a la puerta y estaba cerrada con magia así que le dije a Toyua.

-Me haces los honores- le sonreí sabia que el era un experto en abrir puestas hechizadas.

-Bien yo lo hare- me sonrió y dijo un conjuro para abrirla pero nada, ni modo tendría que usar su fuerza bruta.

-Derríbala ya- el me sonrió, se en carrero y dio una patada muy fuerte derribo la puerta asiendo mucho ruido.

Entre primero, atrás de mi estaba Toyua que venía protegiendo a Shen de lo que puede suceder.

Miramos por todos lados dentro de la casa peor no había nada, Shen la estaba buscando pero nada.

Shen hiso un conjuro de buscar las pisadas y vimos en el piso que se marcaba unas pisadas reciente que indicaban en el cuarto más alejado de la casa, seguimos esas pisadas que aparecían dentro de la casa.

La puerta del cuarto estaba entreabierta y entramos con cuidado, estaba pintado de color rosa y tenía muchas cosas de niña, mire que una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes estaba detrás de la cortina asustada.

-Era verdad hay una mujer en esta casa- mire a Toyua.

-Si yo se los dije- me miro Shen –Tienes que ayudarla Shaoran-kun-

Me acerque despacio a ella y le dije.

-No tengas miedo no te voy hacer nada- ella me miro con ojos de asustada y me hacia recordar tanto a mi Sakura, estire mi mano para que ella le diera confianza y la tomara.

Como sacaría a la hermosa mujer de esa casa sin que me consuma todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

*****************Continuara**************

**Sakura LI 23:**

**Espero les guste mi historia…**

**Así también Shaoran Li en esta historia tiene 24 años se enamoro de Sakura cuando tenía 7 años y él tenía 14 y a pasado 10 años…ahora Sakura tiene 17…oki para que no se revuelvan …**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…espero sus comentario y sugerencias…**


	4. Chapter 4

**1. Los personajes de SCC pertenecen al Grupo Clamp.**

**2. Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía…verificare mejor…**

**Capitulo 4**

**¿Quién es en realidad la mujer del bosque?**

**Sakura POV**

La comida que preparo el maestro esta deliciosa, comí tranquilamente si preguntarle nada de mis padres al final de la comida cortamos el pastel pero antes de eso sople las velas del pastel pidiendo un deseo.

"_ser libre"_….

El maestro me dio muchos regalos entre uno de ellos un hermoso vestido color rosa, un oso de peluche el cual le puse el nombre de Kero, perfumes y muchas diademas.

Al final de la celebración de mi cumpleaños, el maestro se fue dejándome de nuevo sola pero me acostumbre a estar así, recogí los platos sucios y mire que estaba el niño parado en la ventana.

Me dijo que había trago ayuda para sacarme de la casa, tenía miedo de salir de la casa que tal si ellos eran quien querían mi poder.

Me escondí en mi cuarto detrás de las cortinas, era absurdo pero tenía miedo, sentí la energía mágica de ellos sabia que ellos entrarían a la casa. Escuche un ruido muy fuerte y me abrace más a mis piernas.

Tenía miedo de que me encontrara, escuche sus pasos se abrió la puerta y mire detrás de la cortina a dos hombres y un niño.

Me llamo mucha la atención le del pelo chocolate, era como el príncipe de mis sueños, el otro de pelo negro me miro y le dijo al castaño.

-Mira allí hay una mujer. Me escondí detrás de la cortina pero miraba que lo es que hacían.

-Si ella es muy hermosa- dijo el hombre de pelo chocolate y mi corazón latió fuertemente cuando lo dijo.

El se acerco a mí y me dijo.

-No tengas miedo no te voy hacer nada- me le quede mirando asustada y él me extendió la mano para que confiara, lo mire era hermoso como el príncipe de mis sueños.

-Vamos Shaoran sácala de aquí va a venir ese mago- estaban hablando del maestro, no podía dejarlo me oculte más en la cortina y tenía miedo.

-Ven con notros no tengas miedo, no te aremos daño- solo lo estaba escuchando y era hermosa su voz.

-Shaoran-kun- escuche la vos del niño –Vamos sacarla de aquí- no debía salir qué tal si lo que me conto mi maestro es verdad y esos magos me quieren matar, no podía.

-Ven con nosotros- escuche de nuevo su dulce voz –No debes estar sola en esta casa, debes salir, ver el mundo que hay allá fuera- me descubrí un poco para verlo y me sonreía.

-No quieres salir a ver lo hermoso que es el mundo- lo mire, claro que quería ver como era el mundo de allá fuera pero tenía miedo.

-Vamos a salir- se acerco mas a mí y me sonrió –Yo te voy a proteger- esa frases me sonada en mi mentes y recordé algo que hace tiempo soñé.

Era una niña de pelo castaño que reía divertida en el jardín, pero se cayó en un oyó y un niño la ayudo a salir, le dijo "Yo te voy a proteger"…

Tome su mano y él me ayudo a parame del suelo, me abrazo y tomo una cobija que había en mi cama salimos del cuarto pero no quería irme sin mis cosas me detuve y lo mire a los ojos ámbar que tenia.

-Yo…este…- calle no podía hablarle, me temblaba mis piernas y mi corazón latía fuertemente estando a su lado.

-Ella quiere sus cosas- mire al pequeño niño y me sonrió.

-Yo voy a llevar las cosas, adelántese- dijo el otro hombre.

Salimos de la casa y el castaño conjuro un hechizo, me sorprendió mucho pues era la primera vez que veía como se realizaba ese conjuro.

-No tengas miedo Shaoran nos va a sacar de aquí- mire al niño que me sonreía, estaba muy seguro de lo que decía y confiaba mucho esa persona.

-Toyua vámonos- el hombre le grito al hombre que estaba recogiendo mis cosas, salió con una maleta y mi oso Kero.

El me miraba con insistencia y me sentí intimidada, pensé que tal vez estaba enojado el castaño me tomo de la cintura y nos fuimos dentro de su conjuro.

Salimos del lugar donde estaba encerrada por muchos años, el conjuro se desvaneció y me llevaron a unas cabañas en donde una mujer de pelo negro ondulado, me sonrió tenia lágrimas en sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos.

Me dieron un cuarto en donde me senté a contemplar el lugar y el niño me miro y sonrió.

-Sabes mi hermana se perdió hace 10 años en este bosque- el se sentó a mi lado.

-En serio no lo sabía- le conteste él se rio de mi y lo mire con enojo.

-Porque no hablaste con Shaoran-ku- el dijo y lo mire con sorpresa, si era verdad porque no podía hablar con él de la forma que hago con el niño.

-No lo sé niño- el alzo una ceja y me dijo.

-No soy niño mi nombre es Shen Kinomoto- dijo muy orgulloso de su nombre, un momento ese apellido lo escuche una vez que el maestro estaba hablando solo.

Yo le iba a contestar cuando entro la mujer de ojos verdes, el castaño y el otro hombre de pelo negro.

La mujer lloraba de forma desconsolada y mi corazón se oprimía a verla así, porque sentiré eso con estas personas si no las conozco.

**Shaoran POV**

Al principio no sabía si podía sacar a esa mujer de la casa, pero algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo, le dije que la protegería como se lo prometió a mi Sakura, sentía tantas cosas cuando la miraba me percate que tenía unos ojos verdes iguales a los de Sakura, también más calmado la analice era idéntica mi Sakura, bueno ya no era una niña era un hermosa mujer.

-Shaoran Li te estoy hablando- me saco de mis pensamientos Toyua.

-Dime- le conteste.

-Te preguntaba que si se te hacia tan familiar la mujer de la casa de campo- lo mire con interés.

-Que es lo que sientes Toyua- el frunció el ceño.

-No me sicoanalices- reí.

-No solo que estoy confundido- era verdad lo estaba esa mujer me asía sentir tantas cosas, cosas que solo mi Sakura me hacía sentirlas.

-Investigue la casa y no vas a creer lo que encontré- lo mire con interés, vaya que era un buen detective.

-Que es lo que encontraste en la casa Kinomoto- el me iba a decir pero la señora Kinomoto interrumpió.

-Ella es mi niña verdad- los dos nos miramos con sorpresa.

-No madre ella esa una mujer que estaba sola en una casa de campo- la mujer lloraba.

-Ella puede ser mi niña- Toyua la abrazo y consoló a su madre.

-No es posible- la mujer me miro con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero que tal si lo fuera- ella nos miro con una esperanza.

-No lo sabemos aun- le dije, me pare del sillón y continúe –Tenemos que interrogarla-la señora Kinomoto miro a Toyua.

Y fuimos al cuarto donde estaba la mujer, entramos y Shen estaba con ella.

La mujer nos miro con sorpresa, la señora Kinomoto se acerco a ella y le dijo.

-No tengas miedo hija- Shen la miro con sorpresa.

-Madre- la señora lo miro con las lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo trato de que ella se sienta segura- nos dijo.

-Pero no crees que es mejor que Shaoran platique con ella- mire a Toyua con sorpresa, por lo general es el que quiere interrogar a las persona.

-Claro tengo que platicar con ella y tratarla como un paciente- la señora Kinomoto meneo la cabeza en afirmación.

La miro y sonrió, tomo a Shen de la mano y salieron los Kinomoto de la cuarto.

Mire a la mujer que me miraba con tranquilidad, baje la miraba y sentí sonrojarme, nunca me había pasado esto con una mujer, no buenos solo con Mi Sakura.

-Bueno yo te are unas preguntas y tú me las contestaras- la mire pero ella no estresaba nada en su rostro.

No me contestaba en absoluto, y me senté enfrente de ella para poder analizar sus rostro.

-Bueno primer pregunta ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- nada silencio.

-Tu edad es…- silencio ella estaba mirándome sin expresión.

-¿Conoces a la persona que te tenia cautiva en esa casa?- silencio esto no me agradaba mucho, tal vez la mujer no sabía hablar pero como se comunico con Shen.

-No me quieres hablar- le dije un poco molesto.

Mire que tenía en sus manos un libro y le pregunte.

-Puedo verlo- ella extendió el libro, mire en su portada que decía Poesía.

Lo abrí y lee uno de los poemas que estaban escritos decía.

Tu Dulzura

Camino lentamente por la senda de acacias,  
me perfuman las manos sus pétalos de nieve,  
mis cabellos se inquietan bajo céfiro leve  
y el alma es como espuma de las aristocracias.

Genio bueno: este día conmigo te congracias,  
apenas un suspiro me torna eterna y breve...  
¿Voy a volar acaso ya que el alma se mueve?  
En mis pies cobran alas y danzan las tres Gracias.

Es que anoche tus manos, en mis manos de fuego,  
dieron tantas dulzuras a mi sangre, que luego,  
llenóseme la boca de mieles perfumadas.

Tan frescas que en la limpia madrugada de Estío  
mucho temo volverme corriendo al caserío  
prendidas en mis labios mariposas doradas.

Era hermoso y la mire con sorpresa era una excelente poetisa.

-Tú escribieses este poema- le dije pero ella no dijo nada ni una expresión en su rostro.

-Está bien ya me hablara- le entregue el libro y ella me miro con sus ojos verdes, le sonreí y le dije por ultimo.

-Descansa- antes de salir del cuarto escuche que me dijo.

-Yo escribí los poemas…

Salí del cuarto confundido apenas alcance a escuchar su voz, fue demasiado leve el tono en lo que me dijo.

Mire en la sala que estaba los Kinomoto y la señor me pregunto.

-Que te dijo Shaoran- la mire con calma y le dije.

-Nada ella no me dijo nada solo me miro- la señora abajo la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en su lugar.

-Pero cómo es posible Li- lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo obligarla a hablar- me sete en el sillón –No es ético obligara a un paciente a hablar, si no quiero pues no- el suspiro pesado.

-Está bien yo hablaré con ella- lo mire enojado.

-No puedes ella no es una delincuente- el frunció el ceño.

-Pero tenemos que saber ¿quién es?, ¿cuál es su nombre?- lo mire –Posee magia eso no cabe duda- si la mujer tenía mucha magia.

-Pues no puedes porque desde ahora ella es mi paciente- lo mire enojado –Y no tienes permitido pertúrbala- no me gustaba que alguien se metiera con mis pacientes, ya lo había dicho tenia a la mujer para analizar que traumas tenia.

-Pero yo si se como se llama la muchacha- dijo Shen. Todos lo miramos con sorpresa y su madre le dijo.

-Como se llama la mujer-

-Ella es Sakura- nos sorprendió mucho lo que dijo.

-Pero como sabes hijos eso- Shen nos miro y nos dijo.

-Ella me lo dijo-

-Pero si ella no habla hermano- mire Toyua.

-Si ella si hablar tan solo que no quiere hablar con ustedes, se siente incomoda- estaba muy sorprendido de la información que nos dio Shen.

Era bueno saber que ella confiaba en el pequeño Shen, tenía que analizar lo que nos conto de la conversación que sostuvo con ella.

Estaba a punto de irme a dormir pero me entro la duda de saber si ella era Sakura, mi Sakura.

Salí de mi cuarto y me pare enfrente del cuarto donde estaba ella durmiendo, me quede un rato pensando que tal vez podía ser mi Sakura, pero tal vez no lo era.

Estaba en un dilema muy complicado y aun mas por lo que encontró Toyua acerca de ella.

¡Que debíamos hacer?...

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Perdón por la tardanza ya lo tenía pero no me gusto mucho así que le cambie…espero les guste mucho y pronto actualizare este historia, no me olvides mi amor y amor de vampiros…**

**Les dejo una pregunta…ideas de lo que haya encontrado…**

**¿Qué es lo que Toyua encontró en la casa de campo de Sakura?...**

**Gracias por sus comentario y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo….**


	5. Chapter 5

**1.-los personajes de card captor le pertenece a CLAMP**

**2.- una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Amor cautivo**

**Capitulo 5**

**La extraña joven es Mi Sakura**

**Shaoran POV**

Lo que encontró Touya en la una caja me quede sorprendido pues había muchas fotos de la familia Kinomoto y mas de la señora Kinomoto.

-Ese mago conoce a mi familia y tiene una horrible obsesión por mi madre- dijo molesto Touya.

-Lo se- mire cada foto y después hasta debajo de todas las fotos encontré unas de mi Sakura cuando se perdió en el bosque, la chica extraña era mi Sakura –Mira estas fotos- le dije a Touya el se quedo sorprendido pues era su hermana.

-Eso quiere decir que la chica que encontramos es Sakura- mene la cabeza en afirmación.

-Si pero tenemos que hablar con la chica, creo que no es conveniente que tu madre se entere por el momento- metimos todas las fotos en la caja y Touya salió de mi habitación.

Me quede despierto hasta muy tarde de cómo hablar con Sakura, no sabia como tomaría esta nueva verdad pero mas me preocupaba era la madre de ella cuando se entere.

Llego la mañana solo dormí unas 4 horas de tanto pensar en Sakura, me dirigí al cuarto donde estaba ella abrí despacio la puerta para ver si ella estaba aun dormida.

Y no estaba sentada en el sillón mirando allá afuera no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, entre despacio la mire realmente era hermosa se parecía mucho a su madre, tenia el pelo largo y de color castaño, su piel blanca y sus ojos color verde jade donde mostraba la inocencia de la niña que es.

Ella se giro y me miro con sorpresa, ella se mordió el labio sabia que estaba muy nerviosa así que mantuve distancia para no asustarla.

-No te are daño- le dije en voz suave y ella mantuvo la mirada, me senté en la cama que ya estaba bien tendida.

Respire profundamente no sabia como hablarle después de tanto tiempo, ella solo me miraba con sus hermosos ojos color jade.

-Bueno primero me presentare- dije con una sonrisa –Mi nombre es Shaoran Li- le extendí mi mano en forma de saludo, ella solo me miro y despacio estiro su mano tocando la mía yo sonreí al sentí la cálida mano de Sakura, me miro y sonrió.

-Bien dime tu nombre- le dije sin soltar su mano aunque ya sabia el nombre de ella pero quería ori su hermosa voz de nuevo.

Alguien entro a la habitación de un golpe ella soltó mi mano, mire para ver quien había interrumpido la respuesta de ella.

Estaba parado allí atrás de la puerta el pequeño Shen nos miraba con esos ojos color marrón, sonreí y le dije.

-Ven Shen- el pequeño salió de la puerta y solo miraba a la chica que estaba sentada en el sillón.

-Ya dijo su nombre- lo tome de la cintura y lo senté en mis piernas, Sakura tan solo nos miraba sin decir nada.

-No aun no me ha dicho su nombre porque no te presentas- Shen me miro con cara de asombro.

-Porque- me dijo un poco molesto.

-Tal vez así no puede decir su nombre- le dije sonriendo.

El pequeño hiso un puchero de niño regañado.

-Mi nombre es Shen Kinomoto- el pequeño extendió su manita y Sakura la tomo y sonrió, el pequeño se quedo mirándola por un rato.

-Bueno voy a ver si ya este desayuno así que los dejos un ratito solo- deje al pequeño en la cama.

Salí para traerle un poco de jugos y claro hablar con Touya sobre su hermana de que no era el momento de que su familia hablara con ella no hasta que ella empezara a hablar o decir algo.

Al llegar a comedor mire a la señor Kinomoto muy feliz cocinando, mire a Touya y le dije.

-Que hace tu madre- el sonrió.

-Prepara el desayuno para la chica- lo miro –Hace 10 años que no la veo feliz- suspiro.

-Es difícil saber si ella es Sakura ya que no me habla- me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Y ahora que le diré a mi madre- coloque mi mano en sus hombro y le dije.

-Pues habla con ella y dile que aun es muy pronto de saber la verdadera identidad de la chica-me gire y o sorpresa allí estaba ella parada tomada de la mano del pequeño Shen.

-Ella me dijo que bajáramos a tomar el desayuno junto- la chica estaba muy tranquila.

En eso la señora Kinomoto salió y acodo los platos que estaba preparando en la cocina, cuando termino fue a abrazar a la chica.

-O mi hija ven a comer-la joven sonrió –Espero te gustes mucho, tenemos cereal, jugo, fruta, pan, pastelillos y si no te agrada algo tan solo dime y yo te preparo lo que desees- dijo la señora Kinomoto con una sonrisa.

-Yo…me gusta…todo- dijo en tono suave y dulce, todos lo que estábamos allí parados nos quedamos sorprendidos de lo que dijo la joven.

-O mi niña- dijo la señora Kinomoto abrazándola más y la chica sonríe.

-Gracias…-dijo ella.

-Diles tu nombre- dijo el pequeño Shen, nos miro y se mordió el labio.

-El pequeño Shen me dijo que tenía que dar mi información para poder encontrar a mi padres- dijo la joven –Mi nombre es Sakura tengo 16 años ayer los cumplí no sé el nombre de mi maestro el mago que me tenia cautiva en la casa de campo, tan solo quiero buscar a mis padres.

La señora Kinomoto estaba llorando porque todo coincidía con la desaparición de Sakura y la joven.

-Muéstrales el collar- dijo Shen sonriéndole a la Sakura.

-Este collar siempre lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria- mostro el collar y la señora Kinomoto casi se desmaya, Toyua se quedo sorprendido pues el tenia una mellada idéntica a la ella.

-Sakura- dijo Touya antes de abrazarla.

-Ella es mi Sakura, mi niña- dijo la señora Kinomoto abrasándola y dándole besos en la mejilla, Sakura sonríe y se veía un poco preocupada por la forma en que lloraba la mujer.

-Porque llora señora- pregunto Sakura y la mujer seco sus lágrimas tomo las manos de su hija y le dijo.

-Solo lloro porque encontrado a mi hija- Sakura se quedo sorprendida.

-Yo soy su hija- dijo Sakura un poco sorprendida.

-Si- me acerque a la señora Kinomoto y le dije.

-Aun no sabemos si es Sakura tenemos que hacer una pruebas y sobre todo tenemos que llevarla a la cuidad este lugar es muy peligroso- tenía miedo de volverla a perder.

-Pruebas de que- pregunto Sakura, sonreí y ella se sonrojo.

-Exámenes médicos para saber cómo está tu salud- sonreí y mire Touya era medico así que pronto sabríamos si Sakura era en realidad la hija de los Kinomoto.

-Pero yo estoy bien- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Ese mago no te hiso algo malo verdad- dijo Touya preocupado revisando de arriba ha bajo a su hermana.

-No me hiso nada el maestro, el me cuidaba pero no sabía porque me mantenía allí- dijo Sakura que se puso a pensar sobre lo que había pasado.

-Está bien primero desayunamos y después nos vamos a la casa arreglaremos todo- dijo la señora Kinomoto.

Durante el desayuno Sakura comía con mucha elegancia y sonreía a cualquier pregunta que le hacia Shen, ni decir de la señora Kinomoto que le daba más de comer y siempre le acariciaba su hermoso pelo.

Cuando me miraba me ponía muy nervioso al ver esos hermosos ojos color jade, me sentía tan feliz de encontrar a Sakura aunque todavía había algunas preguntas sobre el secuestro de ella.

Teníamos que averiguar quién era ese mago y qué relación tenia con la familia Kinomoto, por ahora tendríamos que ir a la ciudad para hacer algunos estudios a Sakura y ver qué sucederá a partir de este momento con ella.

**Sakura POV**

Estaba un poco confundida porque todo esto era tan extraño en mi mente venia las palabras del maestro "Haya fuera nadie te quiere, incluso tus padres te abandonaron", me sentía tan mal porque no podía recordar cómo eran ellos.

En la mañana ingreso al cuarto el joven de ojos ámbar y pelo color chocolate era muy hermoso el joven se parecía mucho a mi príncipe de mis sueños me decía algo pero no me sentía con confianza de hablar con él.

Después de un rato entro el pequeño niño que me saco de la casa, los dos me hablan pero después el joven se fue me quede a solas con el pequeño.

-Porque no deseas hablar con Shaoran- me dijo el pequeño con enojo.

-Yo no me siento en confianza- le dije un poco penosa la verdad es que yo nunca había tenido amigos y mucho menos hablado con alguien tan hermoso.

-Él es muy bueno y te ayudara- lo mire con sorpresa.

-En serio- le dije quería saber que paso con mis padres porque me abandonaron y saber de mi vida, aunque me preocupaba un poco el maestro.

-Mira Shaoran y mi hermano son buenas personas ellos te ayudaran a buscar a su familia no les tengas miedo- el pequeño se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano –¿Confías en mi?- me dijo el pequeño con una hermosa mirada como no confiar en él si me mostraba mucha ternura y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si confió en ti- el niño sonrió más y rio divertido.

-Vamos a desayunar mama preparo algo súper delicioso- me dijo tomando mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia el comedor donde estaba el hermoso príncipe, el joven de pelo negro y la señora que ayer me brazo con mucho amor.

La señora me abrazo de nuevo con un inmenso amor que me sentía tan cálida y tan protegida en sus brazos de aquella mujer, me llamo hija y mi corazón se sintió un pequeño toque de ternura.

Me dijo que si me gustaba todo lo que había preparado y le conteste que me agradaba toda la comida, todos me miraron cuando hable les dije acerca de mi y que es lo que quería que me ayudaran a conseguir.

Les mostré mi medalla y la señora se puso a llorar me sentía tan mal a verla así, sentía que por mi culpa la había hecho llorar.

La señora me dijo que yo era su hija seguí muy sorprendida por la afirmación, ahora que la veía más de cerca sus ojos eran iguales a los míos, su cara era igual a la mía tal vez si era mi madre pero como estar segura de eso.

Los dos jóvenes discutiendo hacerme unos exámenes médicos para saber si era la hija de la señora, me habían dicho que si me hico algo el maestro les dije que nunca me toco un pelo.

La discusión seso y todos desayunamos despreocupados, después de un rato la señora me ayudo con mis cosas las cuales la subieron en un carro donde me llevarían a la ciudad me sentía tan incómoda porque no conocía nada.

También estaba preocupada por mi maestro, de seguro esta buscándome o esta de mal humor sentí la energía de mi maestro sabía que estaba de malas y que pronto me iría a recuperar.

-Sakura estas bien- me dijo el hermoso príncipe.

-Este…Si- le dije un poco tímida.

El voltio a ver hacia las montañas y creo que se percato de la energía que estaba en el aire.

-Nos tenemos que ir inmediatamente- dijo el joven y me ayudo a subir al auto donde estaba la señora y el pequeño.

Solo mire atras para ver como mi maestro estaba sacando todo su ira, pero alguien me hiso regresar en el presenté.

-Todo estar bien- me dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa que imite de igual forma.

Mi destino ya estaba en otros horizontes lejos de aquella casa de campo.

**************************en otra parte de las cabañas cerezo********************

Un hombre de pelo negro, ojos color azul y lentes estaba muy furioso por no haber encontrado a su prisionera.

Emboco un hechizó y miro las personas que ingresaron en la barrera mágica, vio como un pequeño niño ingreso sin ningún problema en el terreno que el mismo protegió.

-Así que este niño tiene una magia pura- lo miro bien y sonrió el hombre –Pero si es el hijo de Nadeshiko- siguió viendo todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia y se percato de que ingresaron otros dos hombres los cuales ya sabía quién eran.

-El joven Li y el joven Kinomoto, así que encontraron a Sakura- se enojo tanto que su energía rompió la barrera mágica que protegía el lugar y en lo lejos de las montañas se sentía la energía mala de aquél hombre.

-Tengo que recuperar a mi Sakura- calmo un poco su enojo –No será necesario robarla de nuevo aun tengo su confianza en mi- sonrió con malicia **–O tal vez podre traer conmigo a Nadeshiko y a Sakura así mi sueño será realidad, si Sakura aun confían en puede traer consigo a su madre y cumpliré con mi más grande deseo tener a las hermosas mujeres de Kinomoto**.

Calmo su energía y sonrió porque un plan macabro que pronto podrá en marcha.

-Que te parece Kinomoto, pronto tendré a tu mujer y a tu hija de nuevo a mi lado…

************************************Continuara*******************

**Sakura Li 23:**

**Espero les guste mucho este nuevo capitulo…nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que estará súper bueno…nos vemos…**


End file.
